1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pressure-contact type connector for a flat cable and more specifically to such a connector that can be suitably used especially with a flat cable comprising conductor wires spaced very narrowly from one another.
2. Description of Background Art
There has been known hitherto a pressure-contact type connector for a flat cable such as one shown in FIGS. 14 and 15, wherein a plurality of contacts c, each of which has a terminal member a comprising three prism-shaped prongs b1, b2 and b3, are arranged in such a manner in a contact housing d made of an insulating material that their planar faces may be parallel to one another, and a conductor wire of the flat cable is inserted between the prongs b1, b2 and b3 as shown so as to be brought into pressure contact with the contact c.
According to the conventional connector described in the foregoing, a plurality of the terminal members a thereof can be arranged to have a smaller spacing from one another as compared with the other conventional type in which a plurality of such terminal members are arranged side by side so as to be aligned along their planar faces, so that it can be suitably used as a pressure-contact type connector for a flat cable comprising conductor wires arranged at such a small pitch as to be spaced from one another very narrowly, for example, by 0.635 mm. However, the prism-shaped prongs b1, b2 and b3 of the terminal member a are bent in the direction perpendicular to the planar face of the contact so as to be brought into pressure contact with a conductor wire of the cable, so that contact pressure thereof is rather weak. In addition, the prism-shaped prongs b1 and b2 of the terminal member a of one contact are located to have such a small spacing from the prism-shaped prong b3 of the other one that it is liable to have a problem of dielectric breakdown.